Nothing Else Mattered
by onlyy1
Summary: Following the story of KBS's Full House, Ino's so-called best friends betrays her and sells her house and takes her money. Now she is stuck with the obnoxious superstar who she works for as a wife and a maid in order to get her house back. ITAxINO
1. Take A Break they said

NOTHING ELSE MATTERED (following the story of KBS Full House starring Rain & Song Hye Go)

**NOTHING ELSE MATTERED (following the story of KBS Full House starring Rain & Song Hye Go)**

**CHAPTER ONE**

RRRIIIIINNGGG!!

Itachi Uchiha slammed his hand on the alarm clock and slowly got out of bed. He washed up and got dressed. Cameras flashed everywhere as he walked out of his hotel room. The paparazzi followed him all the way to his limo. In his point of view, living the superstar life was pretty awesome, but the crazy fans and the paparazzi made it so much more difficult.

Ino Yamanaka opened the refrigerator door and got herself glass of milk. First thing in the morning: Ino starts thinking about the novel she's been writing.

"That's it!" she shrieked and ran up to her room. She started to type.

"Well?" Naruto asked his 'girlfriend,' "What did he say?"

Sakura sighed, "He said I'm pregnant."

Naruto whined, "How are we supposed to pay for this if we're already soon-to-be broke?"

"We'll just borrow money from Ino," she said.

"Again?" Naruto asked, "We owe her a lot already."

"She's a friend! She'll understand," Sakura suggested.

"Not until you pay me back," Ino said seriously.

"Oh come on, Ino!" Sakura begged, "We absolutely have no money! At least, not any for our new baby."

"Cut the crap," she said, "I know you're pregnant but I'm not giving in that easily."

"Can you at least help out until I get a better job?" Naruto pleaded.

"I'm not lending you guys any more money!!" Ino yelled, then kicked them out of her house.

Two days passed and Naruto and Sakura came back to Ino's.

"What do you want now?" Ino groaned.

"We want to give you something," Sakura said sweetly, "Can we come in?"

Ino brought them drinks as they sat down.

"So what is it you want?" Ino repeated.

"Well, one of Naruto's officemates offered him a ticket to a hotel-stay in Beijing," Sakura explained.

"We wanted you to have it, to pay for part of our debt," Naruto followed.

Ino was a little suspicious, "Are you sure these tickets are real?"

"There's no need to doubt us," Sakura said, "We don't plan on fooling you after all the money we borrowed from you."

"Well," Ino thought about it, "A break wouldn't hurt…"

"E-exactly," Naruto exclaimed, "You're being too uptight."

"That sounds fun but what about my house?" she worried. The house was everything to her. Her father built it before she was born and she's spent her whole life in that same house.

"Don't worry!" they said, "We'll take care of it for you!"

"Okay, there is no way I'm going to the trip now," she said.

"Ino! Trust us this time!!"

"Okay, fine," she sighed once more.

"Enjoy your trip while it lasts," Naruto mentioned and Sakura slapped his stomach with the back of her hand.

"Anyway," Sakura continued, "the flight leaves in 5 ours so I think you should start packing up now!"

The three of them helped her pack up and soon they left and headed to the airport.

"Ino!" Sakura called.

"Yeah?" she turned. Sakura ran up to her and hugged her.

"Uh, guys," Ino breathed, "I kinda have to go now…"

"No matter what happens, we'll still be best friends, ne?" she said.

"Yeah," she nodded, "Why are you guys acting so weird today?"

They waved goodbye and Ino left.

On the plane, Ino sat in first class. As she waited for the plane to take off, a familiar face sat beside her.

"Konbanwa," Ino greeted, not noticing. Then she gasped.

"Itachi Uchiha?!"


	2. Plane Ride

CHAPTER TWO

CHAPTER TWO

"Oh, it's really you!" she squealed. Itachi did nothing but gave a weak smile.

"You're going to China too?" she asked, "Is it for a filming?"

Itachi ignored.

"Sheesh, I was just asking," Ino sat back on her seat.

Finally, the plane started to take off. Ino screamed.

"Ahh!! It's taking off already!!" she whined loudly and grabbed Itachi's arm. Itachi moved his arm away from Ino but her grip was too strong. She wouldn't get off.

"This is how we live," Naruto lied as Sakura cleaned up the place.

"Good to hear," the agent said as he took a look around.

"No defects…" he mentioned and Naruto nodded.

"Is it correct?" the agent asked as Naruto counted the money. He replied with a simple 'Yes'.

"So you can move everything out?" he questioned and Naruto nodded once again.

"We'll be counting on you," he continued, "So if you'll excuse me…"

Naruto and Sakura nodded and the agent left.

"27, 28, 29, and 30…" Sakura counted as she walked back to the living room.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto scratched the back of his head, "don't you think we're going a little too far with this?"

"Uh.." Sakura thought about it for a second, "let's just pray that Ino will forgive us. I'm sure she will."

"Right…" he sighed.

"Look! There's a plane!" Sakura ran to the window.

"Ino, gomenne…" she said, looking up at the plane.

"Gomenne, Ino," Naruto repeated, "Are you on that plane, Ino?"

"Ino, gomenne," Sakura said again.

Meanwhile, Ino was eating on the plane. Itachi stared at her strangely. She was eating so much so fast! He looked disgusted. Ino kept eating. She'd ask him if she could have some of his lunch and sometimes she'd even ask for a trade for food. He just stayed quiet and gave it to her. By the time Itachi's finished eating, she'd be on her seconds. For the rest of the time, Ino talked and did unnecessary things while Itachi ignored her.

"You're staying at the Rubina Hotel too?" she asked.

Itachi moved away, but Ino was still staring at him. "What are you looking at?" he asked.

She didn't answer. She just kept asking questions.

"This is my first plane ride," she said, not caring whether Itachi was listening or not. "Do your ears hurt?"

Itachi sighed.

"They said you should swallow hard to avoid it," she continued, "like this--"

Unfortunately, Ino swallowed too hard and suddenly threw up on his arm. Itachi was about to throw up himself.

"Oh! Gomennasai!!" she apologized.

Itachi ran to the washroom and washed off. He took off his long sleeve sweater and headed back.

"Excuse me, but are there any unoccupied seats?" he asked the stewardess.

"Sorry, but there are none left," she replied.

Itachi sighed, "Souka."

He sat back down at his seat and found Ino sleeping. He sighed once again.


End file.
